


Distant, yet close

by Wild_Imagination18



Category: Pokémon Journeys: The Series
Genre: Affection, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Other, Trainer/Pokemon bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Imagination18/pseuds/Wild_Imagination18
Summary: Rabifutto has been having a hard time. Luckily Go is there to help him out with it
Relationships: Go/Rabifutto, Pikachu/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Distant, yet close

**Pokemon: The Journeys**

**Go x Raboot**

_This story takes place in the middle of episode 22 and 23._

_And yes, I used Raboot's Japanese name here because I like it more than his English one XD_

"Rabifutto use Ember!"  
"Gengar use Night Head!"

_This is our chance!_

"Dodge Rabifutto!"  
Unfortunately, Rabifutto was unable to move away in time and got hit by Gengar's night head  
"RABIII!"  
"NO RABIFUTTO!!"  
Go went over to him and knelt down by his side.  
"Rabifutto are you okay??"  
At the same time, Ash and Pikachu came up too.  
"I'm so sorry Go! I didn't mean for it to hit that hard!"  
"No, it's not your fault Ash. Rabifutto was supposed to be able to dodge that in the first place. Then added in a whisper "Something is definitely.. not right.."  
Ash and Go were having a practice battle against each other that had gone wrong. After noticing that Rabifutto had a keen interest in battling, Go decided to take a chance at it for his sake. Maybe it would even help him in catching his Pokemon more easily. But now Rabifutto had gotten hurt in the midst of this one. Go was looking at Rabifutto with the utmost concern and Ash was looking at Go the same way. Maybe he didn't notice it himself but Go had been looking as restless these past few days as his Pokemon partner in his own way.  
"Go.. we should get him to a Pokemon Center first" Ash advised his friend. Go broke out of his trance.  
"Right, let's go!"  
So he picked up Rabifutto and the journeying party rushed off in the direction of the closest Pokemon Center that they could find.  
...  
"Here, your Rabifutto is back to perfect health!"  
"Thanks Nurse Joy!"  
Go threw the Pokeball in the air  
"Rabifutto, come on out!"

  
(After release)

  
"Rabifutto, thank God you are okay..!"  
"Bi.." Rabifutto replied while turning his head slightly away  
"I'm so sorry for letting you get hurt earlier.. Please forgive me!"  
"Bi bii.." Rabifutto replied while shaking his paw at Go in an off-handed manner.  
"Haha, it's like he's telling you _'Just forget about it already!'_ Ash said laughing from the back  
"Pika!" Pikachu said, agreeing too.  
"Thanks.. Rabifutto.." Go said, his eyes sparkling

  
(Later on)

  
Back at the Sakuragi Institute, Ash and Go were just done with brushing their teeth and were settling down into their respective bunks for the night.  
"Rabifutto, are you sure you still want to sleep over there?" Go asked him.  
"Bi" Rabifutto replied, nodding  
"Well.. okay then"

' _I was stupid to still want to expect something else..T-T'_ Go thought to himself

But at 12 A.M, Rabifutto got up and went out of the room. Go, who was a light sleeper anyways, woke up due to the sound of the door opening and closing. He caught sight of Rabifutto's tail as it disappeared from the doorway and then looked to his bed, before finally jumping out of his own and following him outside.  
..  
Rabifutto was sitting on the rooftop of the Institute. Tonight was just another night of sleeplessness for him out of the so many previous ones. He thought back to the time of the battle again when he was unable to dodge Gengar's night head. No wonder he wasn't able to, he was feeling extremely sleepy and light headed. It had become a norm. And he wanted it. He wanted to get his proper rest, for once, but they did not allow him to. Everytime he closed his eyes, everytime he almost drifted off, they came back. Then he remembered the short memory of seeing Go's concerned face over him, before passing out. Maybe he should try to explain it to Go.. they had made up again and were best buddies after all. No.. he'd rather not. He wasn't going to depend on him for anything. He was a grown up, independent Pokemon now. At the same time, he heard a distant voice calling his name  
..  
"Rabifutto! There you are" Go said, rushing over to his partner. "What's up, buddy? Why are you sitting here at this time of the night?" He settled down beside him and in that moment, the whole world was silent and it was only a Trainer and his Pokemon best friend sitting side by side, staring up into the starry night sky.  
"Couldn't sleep, right? Neither could I, for that matter.." Go confessed to him.

 _The sky is so beautiful tonight,_ both of them thought.

Then Go decided to take the first step.  
"Rabifutto, is everything alright with you?"  
"Bi?" Rabifutto replied in feigned confusion  
"Don't give me that Bi!" Go said to him jokingly, then in a more serious tone. "You know exactly what I mean. You didn't possibly think that I couldn't have noticed it, could I? It's very unusual for you to react to my commands so slowly. And if not that, then you've got slight lines under your eyes anyways." He turned to look back at Rabifutto, who had a slight blush along with a look of genuine surprise on his face. This made Go laugh.  
"So then.. would you like to tell me what the matter is now? I'll tell you that I've been restless because you have." Go then waited patiently for his explanation.  
"Bi bi" Rabifutto said, in an attempt to reassure him that everything was alright again. But it didn't affect Go at all and he kept on waiting as expectantly as he had before. However, after a while, he got a very unexpected reaction from the fire rabbit Pokemon.  
Go turned his head to the sound of sniffling coming from beside him.  
"Rabifutto.. are you...??"  
"Ra Ra! Ra bi!" Rabifutto replied hurriedly while shaking his head in a desperate, yet futile attempt to fool him. But his voice was shaky and of course, Go noticed it.  
"Rabifutto, turn your face towards me, please" Go said in a slightly stern tone while attempting to hold one of his furry paws gently.  
"Ra Ra!!" Rabifutto said, as a one last, desperate attempt of denial and then jumped off the roof and ran back into the Institute  
"Rabifutto, wait!! Come back!" Go called, scrambling up and after him.  
...  
He failed. No matter how hard Rabifutto tried to hide it, Go found out that something was wrong with him. He turned his face away, even tried to be as quiet as possible, but it didn't work. And knowing Go, he was going to try and come after him too. Well, in that case, the only sensible thing left to do now was hide in a very difficult place and pray that he didn't find him.  
...  
By now, Go was inside the institute too.

_Where did he go?_

Knowing Rabifutto, he was going to choose the most difficult place to hide now. A place where no one would even think of looking. With this thought in mind, Go started off towards only one place that he could think of best.

_Rabifutto, do you still not think me good enough for you?_

He remembered the way Rabifutto had pulled away from him. Refused to interact with him. He remembered the way he was crying and it broke his heart.

_I just want to help you_

Go opened the hatch to the control room and climbed in.  
(the room where Renji and Magnemite first met Ash's Gengar in the animé)  
Sure enough, there he was, sitting in a corner. He seemed shocked that Go had found him so quickly. Go approached him slowly and then sat in the corner beside him again. "It's okay, Rabifutto" he told him and in that moment, the Pokemon could hold it in no longer and he burst into tears. Go picked him up and gently placed him in his lap. "There, there, it's okay buddy. You can always share what's bothering you with me!" So after a minute's silence, Rabifutto began.

(Here, I'll just directly put into words what was going on with Rabifutto because it becomes quite tiring and confusing to put Pokemon saying their syllables again and again)

"Go, I have been having very bad dreams at night for a long time". Here he stopped and looked up at his human friend who was looking back at him with soft, encouraging eyes and a sweet smile. So the Pokemon continued.  
"I've been.. I've been having dreams of my Nickit friends back in Wyndon. In my dream, I always see them getting slashed to pieces by Scyther because he turns wild. After that, he turns to Ash and Pikachu and hurts them in the same way. And not only them. And then after that, he turns on you and k-k-kills you!! He slashes you to pieces like that too. I'm scared.. I'm very scared.. I don't want to lose you ever Go!! I got so scared when you almost left me behind in Hoenn too.. Please don't leave me, Go!!" and after this long speech, Rabifutto started crying again, albeit even harder than before. Go was shocked for a moment, then he pulled Rabifutto to his chest in a tender hug. "There there, don't worry so, Rabifutto. I'm not going to leave you alone. Not now, not ever. And I'm so very sorry if I scared you back in Hoenn. It's okay, don't cry." and saying so, he started stroking the rabbit Pokemon right between his long ears where he had always liked it the most, which helped in calming him down considerably and even quietened down his sobs. "No matter how much you grow, you'll always be my same affectionate, adorable, clingy little Scorbunny. So.. do depend on me. Lean on me. I'll always be here for you, to listen to you and to help you out. We are best friends forever, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
And for once, Rabifutto didn't feel embarrassed in the least when Go hugged him or even when he cried like that in front of him. He now knew that Go was the one person in the world that he could trust to always accept him as he was.. no matter how much he changed or how he behaved. Because Go was his trainer. Go was his partner and as he had already said.. his best friend for life. And as such, he understood him and loved him like no other.  
"Let's go back to bed now, shall we?" And saying so, they started back up towards the room, with Go carrying him. When they reached there, Go put him down in his own bunk this time and wrapped his arm around him so that they could sleep in a cuddle. Before they actually went to sleep, however, Go took out his Rotom Phone and the two of them took one last look at the selfie that they had taken on the train ride back home together.  
"Haha, look at you blushing Rabifutto!" Go teased.  
"Rabi!" Rabifutto replied and then as a retaliation, punched him in the arm.  
"Owww" Go complained and then they chuckled softly together in the dark.

"Good night, Rabifutto"

"Bi!"

The next morning, Rabifutto was up the earliest, as usual, followed by Gou, then Pikachu and last of all, Ash.  
"C'mon wake up sleepyhead! Or you are going to be late for breakfast!" Go warned Ash.  
After getting all washed and dressed up, they trooped down to breakfast, where Rabifutto was already sitting at the table.  
"Morning, Rabifutto!"  
"Bi" Rabifutto said, greeting him in his usual, uninterested manner. Go also smiled back at him as usual and then sat down to eat. Underneath, however, both trainer and Pokemon could feel the stronger connection that they had now. No one would ever know what happened between them last night, not even Ash and Pikachu. That was a secret that they both held close and guarded jealously. However, Ash did notice that they both looked happier and as such, he was content too.  
After breakfast, they went to meet their other Pokemon in Sakuragi Park before finally beginning their new day, full of new adventures and excitement. When Ash and Pikachu went ahead to greet Dragonite, Rabifutto slipped one of his paws into Go's hand in an unnoticeable way and Go held it back as firmly. He did, however, look down at Rabifutto in mild surprise for a second, but the Rabbit Pokemon seemed to be ignoring him with his usual attitude.  
"Go, let's go to Professor Sakuragi now and find out what we have to do for the day, shall we?" Ash called while running back to him. Go felt the sudden absence of the warmth in his hand as soon as Ash came close and he couldn't help but laugh.  
"Huh? What's the joke?" Ash asked him, clearly confused at his abrupt change in behaviour.  
"Nothing, I was just laughing at how energetic and enthusiastic you are! Like a 5 year old kid. Anyways, let's go!" he replied and then turned to walk away.  
A few seconds later, Ash got his bearings again.  
"You are no less! You throw Pokeballs at Pokemon without even trying to weaken them!"  
Ash called, rushing after Go, while Rabifutto and Pikachu followed them at a little distance away, sighing and wondering what to do about their hopeless trainers.

~~ ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, this is my very first fic on ao3! Umm I'm not very good at writing but I hope that you enjoy reading it! 😅


End file.
